


If You're Under Him [You Ain't Getting Over Him] - Part I

by givemesumaurgravy



Series: If You're Under Him [You Ain't Getting Over Him] [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barista!Even, F/M, M/M, Married!Isak, daily updates, doctor!Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: Isak Valtersen is happy. He's finally starting his surgical rotation at the hospital where he hopes to work someday and he's happily married to his best friend.But then Isak meets Even, the intriguing new barista where he gets his daily coffee.And that's when shit really starts to hit the fan.An Affair AU with daily updates in the form of scenes and texts





	1. Lørdag // 2. september // 17.45

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dua Lipa’s New Rules
> 
>  
> 
> Little info on this story. 
> 
> So it’s written in Skam form - meaning there are daily updates in the form of scenes and text conversations. Updates will be posted in real time (or as close as possible). I’m in the US, but I’m using Norway’s time zone. 
> 
> This is an affair fic, meaning Isak is married to someone else and then starts seeing Even. Also, Isak is with a woman, though nothing is explicit there, there still are scenes showing what his life is like with her. If that’s not your thing, please don’t read. My feelings won’t be too hurt. 
> 
> Since this is updated daily in scenes and texts, some updates will be very short, but others might be really long. 
> 
> This fic only covers four weeks. For each week there will be a new ‘fic’ in the series that goes from Saturday-Friday. Each Saturday will start a new fic. I’m debating also posting everything all together (like a separate fic with each week as it’s own chapter). If that’s something people would like to have as well, speak it and it will happen!
> 
> That’s all for now! Enjoy!

**Lørdag // 2. september // 17.45**

 

“Isak, is there a reason you aren’t wearing your wedding ring?” Nina asks, walking into the bedroom, running a towel over her dripping hair. 

“Oh,” Isak says from the bed, setting down his article he’s reading for the surgery he’s scrubbing in on in a few hours. “It’s just… I can’t wear it in surgery and I don’t want to loose it… so… “

“Oh,” Nina says, though Isak knows by now when she doesn’t say all she wants to. 

“Baby,” Isak says, smiling at her and shifting onto his side to face her better and he reaches for her so she joins him on the bed. “I love you, yeah?” 

Nina smiles and slips into Isak’s open arms. She kisses him, melting against his warm chest and Isak pulls her on top of him.

“You need to get going,” Nina says softly, grinning down at Isak. 

Isak presses another kiss to Nina’s lips, but then sighs and rolls her back onto the bed. “If you insist.”

Nina laughs and playfully hits Isak in the arm. “Good luck tonight, rockstar.”

Isak shoots her a wink as he walks into the bathroom and then turns the water on to start his shower. Isak strips down and then peaks his head back out into the bedroom.

“I know you just showered, but want to join me?” Isak asks, mischievous grin on his lips.

Nina rolls her eyes, but gets up and chases Isak into the steaming shower.

**~*~*~**

Isak walks into the KB he goes to everyday on his way to work. He’s pretty much on autopilot, his mind otherwise occupied with the outline of his evening shift and he’s mentally running through his patients and figuring out the best order for his rounds. 

It’s because of this that he’s so startled when he looks up after running off his order like it’s second nature and notices an unfamiliar face smiling at him from behind the register. 

“Oh, um. Hi,” Isak says. “Sorry. You’re new.”

_And also incredibly beautiful._ Isak shakes himself at that thought, willing his heart to stop racing as he takes in the barista’s long porcelain neck, sparkling blue eyes and full, cherry-red lips. 

“That I am,” The barista says with another dazzling smile, picking up a cup and sharpie. “Can I get a name for your order?”

“Isak,” Isak says, trying to get himself back on track. “I’m sorry. I’m just used to seeing the same guy here on my, um,... daily… visit.”

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you,” The barista says and Isak casually checks his nametag - _Even._

“No! Um, no. It’s not… I’m not disappointed,” Isak says a bit too enthusiastically, trying to hide the traitorous blush that’s creeping up his cheeks. 

Even smiles, teeth catching his bottom lip as he nods once and then taps a button the the register, giving Isak his total. Isak tries very hard not to admire the way Even’s hair stays perfectly styled as his head bobs. 

But just like that, the moment’s over and Isak moves to the end of the counter to wait for his coffee and Even is waiting on the next customer. 

Isak isn’t blind, though, and he doesn’t miss the glance Even casts his way, secret smile on his mouth as he licks his lips and…yeah. Isak definitely ignores the way time seems to slow down for the single moment. 

Isak also totally doesn’t almost spill his coffee the moment he gets it because he’s so flustered by the whole damn thing. 

Isak silently ponders how inconvenient it would be to find a new place to get his daily caffeine fix. 

Probably too fucking difficult.

Isak is definitely screwed if he doesn’t get himself under control, like now. He’s a doctor for fucks sake. A _married_ doctor, thank you very much.

With that, Isak ducks his head and heads into the hospital, ready to change into his scrubs and start his fourteen hour shift.


	2. Søndag // 3. september // 21.14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important to mention: I got a comment asking if Isak is bisexual or gay in this. He is bisexual (sorry, cannon divergence). He does truly love his wife, so that's not something he's faking. Everything else you'll just have to wait and see!

**Søndag // 3. september // 21.14**

 

It’s really not that big of a deal. Isak does this all the time. People know this. They expect it. 

It’s just. 

Now there’s Even. 

And that changes things. 

It’s been over twenty-four hours since Isak first saw Even, and he has to admit that working for most of that time has helped as a bit of a distraction.

That and the mind-blowing sex he and Nina had the minute he got home.

But now Isak is here again, stack of journals and articles to go through as he continues his never ending prep for his surgical internship. 

Isak does this most Sundays - comes in after his afternoon shift at the hospital and dinner with Nina to study for as many hours as he can before the words start to bleed together and caffeine can’t help him keep his brain and eyes from failing him.

Isak even has his _spot._ He usually sits at the table along the wall next to the counter as it’s the biggest and he can really spread out. There’s also an outlet, which is great as he never remembers to charge his phone or laptop. 

The only problem - that has just _become_ a problem - is that this table is in clear view of the barista station. This means that Even is in clear view _and_ Isak is in clear view for Even as well. This wouldn’t be so distracting if Even wasn’t looking at him, like, all the damn time. 

Isak has been at it for nearly two straight hours before Even comes over, pot of coffee in his hand. 

“Refill?” Even asks, and Isak startles, having just been completely absorbed in his article on brain tumors. 

“I’m sorry?” Isak stutters, blinking up at Even, _fuck, he’s so tall._

“Would you like a refill?” Even asks, smiling blinding.

“Um, sure,” Isak says, checking his watch and rubbing his eyes as Even fills his cup.

“Business or pleasure?” Even asks, looking down at the article in front of Isak. “Hm, frontal lobe brain tumor. Kind of makes me hope it’s not pleasure.”

“I’m a surgical intern at the hospital,” Isak says, pointing vaguely towards the hospital outside the doors. “I just started my six month rotation there.” 

“Wow, that’s impressive,” Even says. 

“Thank you,” Isak says, smiling despite himself. 

Even doesn’t say anything else, just continues to look at Isak with a curious look on his face, smiling. It starts to make Isak feel uncomfortable, like he has highlighter on his face or ink in his hair. 

“Um, thank you… for the coffee, too,” Isak says, kind of hoping it will be a hint for Even that he should go back to work. 

“You’re welcome,” Even says, bobbing his head. 

“I’m going to… get back to it,” Isak says and Even grins before waving and walking back to his post. 

Isak follows him with his eyes, wondering just how someone can walk so smoothly with fucking _giraffe_ legs. 

It’s another hour before Even stops by again. This time, he’s holding two pastries. 

“I’m on break,” Even says as he sits down and places one pastry in front of Isak, setting the other one in front of himself. “Entertain me.”

“What?” Isak says, eying the pastry.

“Relax, my break is only ten minutes. I’ll be out of your curly hair in no time,” Even says, lifting his pastry to his mouth and taking a big bite.

“Don’t you have a break room or something?” Isak asks. 

“Nope. Most of my co-workers just go out back to smoke, but I’m trying to quit, so…” Even says, setting down his snack.

“I see,” Isak nods, finally lifting his pastry and taking a tentative bite. 

“Do you like it?” Even asks, gesturing to the croissant Isak just nibbled.

Isak nods, swallowing. “I do, thank you. Chocolate’s my favorite.”

“I knew it!” Even says, pumping a fist in the air like an excited child. 

Isak laughs, shaking his head at this surreal situation. Even grins brightly at Isak, taking another bite of his danish and raising his eyebrows once. 

“What do you do?” Isak asks, unable to help himself. 

“You mean, besides working in this lovely establishment?” Even responds and Isak rolls his eyes, but nods. “I‘m getting my degree in film. I fucked around a bit too much my first time in university and some shit went down so… I’m finally in a good place again so I felt it was time to finish up with my credits and get myself back on track.”

Isak nods, unsure what to say to all of this. Strangers don’t usually offer him food and then dump deep stuff on him within minutes. 

“How old are you?” Isak asks, then immediately stuffs his mouth with croissant before something else stupid comes out. 

“How old do you think I am?” Even asks, mischief in his eyes. 

“Um, I don’t know?” Isak says, swallowing. “You can’t be much older than I am.”

“And that is?” Even presses, leaning in a bit.

“I’m twenty-four,” Isak admits.

Even leans back in his chair, shrugging. “Only a two year difference.”

_Even’s twenty-six._ Isak tries to process this new information - Even’s twenty-six, and just now getting his degree. What could have happened that he took possibly more than four years off? 

“I can practically see the wheels turning in her brain,” Even laughs, finishing off his danish. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it. I’m on the right track now and I’m in a very good place. And honestly, anything you come up with is probably a whole lot more dramatic than what actually happened.”

Isak narrows his eyes at Even, trying to see if he’ll elaborate, but he doesn’t.

“Well, curly, it’s been grand. Thank you for this, it actually was pretty entertaining,” Even says, and with that, he stands up and goes back to work, leaving Isak staring after him, strange feeling thrumming through his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the plot thickens ;)
> 
> See you all tomorrow for a double update!


	3. Mandag // 4. september // 11.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of two updates today!

**Mandag // 4. september // 11.20**

 

**Nins <3 **

**Nina Valtersen** (11.20)

_I heard back from Dr. Hansen._

 

**Isak Valtersen** (11.20)

_Oh?_

 

**Nina Valtersen** (11.21)

_We have an appointment on Friday at 15.00_

_Can you make it?_

 

**Isak Valtersen** (11.23)

_I’ll see what I can do._

 

**Nina Valtersen** (11.23)

_Thanks bb._


	4. Mandag // 4. september // 16:03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update two of two for today!

**Mandag // 4. september // 16:03**

**Jo-Bro**

**Jonas Noah Vasquez** (16.03) 

_Yo bro, don’t forget about double date Wednesday!_

_Eva’s on me like crazy to make sure this goes well!_

 

**Isak Valtersen** (16.05)

_I gotchu._

_Ikke stress. <3 _


	5. Tirsdag // 5. september // 13.30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people!
> 
> I hope you are all having a wonderful start to your week :)
> 
> Little note from the author here, I get a little soap-boxy so if you don’t want to read it, just go on down and enjoy today’s update. 
> 
> Anyway, I got a few comments yesterday from people not exactly pleased with my portrayal of Isak here, particularly in regards to him being bisexual. I definitely get the points made about it erasing a huge part of the character and taking away something that is huge for people looking for representation in shows, books, etc. I wanted to take a moment to explain why I decided to portray Isak this way. I personally don’t like the ‘gay but married a woman to appease their family/friends etc’ route because I feel like it’s misportrayed and use for shock value a lot in shows. I don’t know enough about how a situation like that would actually play out, so I didn’t want to include it in my story without being able to do it justice. I could have had Isak married to a man, but I still wanted to include the sexual identity struggle in this fic, as I think that’s a huge part of Isak’s character (even if it’s coming to terms as bi instead of gay). I hope this clears some things up. As I’ve said at the very beginning, if reading about Isak married to a woman is not your cup of tea, _go read something else, no hard feelings._

**Tirsdag // 5. september // 13.30**

 

“Yousef is stopping by later,” Sana says as they get in line at Kaffebrenneriet.

“Oh?” Isak says, quirking an eyebrow and Sana rolls her eyes. 

“Stop it,” Sana says. 

“He’s whipped,” Isak says. “That’s all.”

“He is not,” Sana retorts, but she can’t help the smile fighting its way onto her lips, dimples popping.

“It’s really adorable, Sana,” Isak says. “That boy has been completely smitten with you since Nissen. Enjoy it.”

“I do,” Sana says. 

It’s their turn to order, and as they step up the counter, Even turns back around from setting down the previous patron’s cup and the largest grin cracks across his face when he recognizes Isak standing there. 

“Isak!” Even says, glowing. “I was wondering when you’d grace us with your presence today.”

Isak, despite himself, blushes and ducks his head. He tries to ignore the way he can feel Sana’s knowing eyes boring into his head. 

“Um, yeah, hi,” Isak mumbles. 

“Usual, I presume?” Even says, already holding a cup, pen poised.

“That’d be perfect, thanks,” Isak says, daring to look up now that Even’s attention is focused on the cup in his hands, and then transferred to Sana.

“And what can I get for you?” Even asks, smile less bright, but still quite blinding.

“Same,” Sana says, smiling and then looking sideways at Isak. 

“Coming right up!” Even says and then gives them their total. 

Sana pulls out her wallet, telling Isak she’s got this one. Isak nods, mumbling his thanks and then mosies to the end of the counter for pick up.

Isak steels himself as Sana approaches, but thankfully, she doesn’t say anything. 

Their coffee is ready quickly, and they pick it up and head back out of the coffee shop, knowing they only have a few minutes break before they need to be back. 

Isak tries very hard to fight the urge to glance back at Even. 

And it almost works.


	6. Onsdag // 6. september // 18:49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry this was supposed to be updated around 1 this afternoon, but. It's been a day. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Onsdag // 6. september // 18:49**

 

Isak checks his phone and curses under his breath.

He’s supposed to meet Nina, Jonas, and Eva in eleven minutes across town and there’s no way he’s even close to being done with everything he needs to do. Isak knows he needs to call Nina, but he also knows she’s going to be incredibly pissed, so he’s been putting it off for the past twenty minutes.

Isak heads down the the KB, telling himself coffee will make him feel better, but as soon as he sees Even behind the counter, he actually feels worse. Even’s spotted him, though, she he can’t leave now without making this more awkward.

Even waves, already tapping in Isak’s order as Isak approaches. Isak gets out his wallet and pays, exchanging simple pleasantries with Even, but his mind is elsewhere. If Even notices Isak is distracted, he doesn’t say anything.

As Isak waits for his coffee, he finally calls Nina. Nina answers on the second ring, and Isak can tell immediately that he’s screwed.

“Please tell me this is you calling to say you’re parking and going to be inside in a moment,” Nina says, but he can tell by her tone that she doesn’t believe that.

“I’m so sorry,” Isak says. “I’m not going to make it to dinner.”

“Are you serious?” Nina says, voice strained. “I’m sitting here with Jonas and Eva already. Am I supposed to just… third wheel it now?”

“I’m really sorry,” Isak repeats dumbly. “I have all these post-ops to do and I just… I can’t get away.”

“Whatever Isak,” Nina says, flippant. “I suppose I really shouldn’t be surprised at this point.”

Isak tries not to let her words sting, but they do. He knew this going in, hell, she did, too. That doesn’t seem to make it any easier though when he has to bail on things because of work or studying. 

“I’m sorry--” Isak tries again, but the line goes dead. “Fucking perfect,” Isak mutters, closing the screen on his phone and pocketing it.

“Rough day?” Even asks, setting Isak’s coffee in front of him.

“Just… work stuff,” Isak lies, forcing a smile. 

“Must be stressful saving lives all day,” Even says and then he _fucking winks_ and turns away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting again later tonight (US time)! Though the post is technically for Thursday (it'll be around 2am Thursday morning Norway time)


	7. Torsdag // 7. september // 02.07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update in a few hours (although this is technically for Thursday. 
> 
> There will be another Thursday update coming early tomorrow morning (US time)

**Torsdag // 7. september // 02.07**

 

Isak enters their home late, knowing Nina will already be asleep. Some nights she’ll wait up for him, but he knows he’s in deep shit for bailing tonight, so there’s no chance of her still being awake. 

Isak creeps into their room after leaving his coat and shoes at the door. He goes to the bathroom first, closing the door so the light doesn’t bother Nina and strips to his boxers before brushing his teeth. 

Isak catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he looks like hell. Who knew twenty-four could look this bad. Isak loves what he does, but the pure exhaustion is starting to get to him.

Once Isak is done in the bathroom, he turns off the light and heads back into their bedroom. Isak moves to his side of the bed, setting his phone on the nightstand and climbs into bed as peacefully as he can. 

As Isak lays his head on his pillow, Nina rolls and blinks her eyes open.

“Hei, baby,” Isak whispers, carefully reaching for her. 

“I’m not talking to you right now,” Nina says, but there’s not a lot of fight to her words. 

“I’m so sorry, Nins. I tried to get out of it, but… there was this emergency surgery and I got to scrub in… I can’t just miss opportunities like that. The more experience I can get now, the sooner I can get through this phase. Sana’s already done a solo,” Isak says and Nina nods. 

“I just… I was really looking forward to tonight. I haven’t seen Jonas and Eva in a long time and we never get to go out anymore,” Nina says softly, taking Isak’s fingers and playing with them.

“I know, baby. I’m really sorry,” Isak apologizes again. “It’s going to get better. You just have to stick with me through this and it’ll get easier.”

“Okay. It’s fine,” Nina says, breathing in deeply and forcing a weak smile on her face. 

Isak wants to believe her, but he can see by her expression that he’s already losing her.


	8. Torsdag // 7. september // 13.18

**Torsdag // 7. september // 13.18**

 

**Jo-Bro**

**Jonas Noah Vasquez** (13.18)

_Yo bro._

 

**Isak Valtersen** (13.18)

_Hva skjer_

 

**Jonas Noah Vasquez** (13.19)

_Just checking in._

_You know since you bailed last night._

_Nina looked pretty pissed._

 

**Isak Valtersen** (13.20)

_Yeah we’re good though. Work is just crazy. This round of internship is a lot more intense than internal medicine._

 

**Jonas Noah Vasquez** (13.21)

_If you need anything, I’m here. Even if it’s just to vent._

 

**Isak Valtersen** (13.21)

_Thanks, dude._

 

**Jonas Noah Vasquez** (13.22)

_You’ll make it through this. It’s just five more months._

 

**Isak Valtersen** (13.22)

_Yeah._

 

**Jonas Noah Vasquez** (13.23)

_Then things can get back to normal._

 

**Isak Valtersen** (13.24)

_I would do anything for a sense of normalcy right now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in for the doctor's appointment tomorrow!  
> Any predictions on what it's about? :D


	9. Fredag // 8. september // 15:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a little bit of a longer chapter for Friday. 
> 
> Part II Starts tomorrow!

**Fredag // 8. september // 15:00**

 

Isak meets Nina on the OB/GYN floor of the hospital five minutes before their appointment.

“You’re early,” Nina says in greeting, standing up and kissing Isak.

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Isak teases, wrapping his arms around her.

“You couldn’t change?” Nina says, referring to Isak’s scrubs. 

“No time,” Isak replies, straightening his shirt. 

“But you had time for coffee?” Nina says, gesturing to the cup in Isak’s hand.

Isak is about to give an excuse when he notices Nina narrowing her eyes and looking more closely at the cup. 

“What’s this?” Nina asks, pointing and Isak turns the cup to look.

Isak can’t believe he didn’t see it before, but he was in such a hurry not to miss this appointment that he didn’t notice the writing on the cup, more specifically, a phone number with _call me xx -Even_ written underneath. 

Isak tries really hard not to let his shock show on his face, as he scrambles to come up with some sort of excuse. 

“Wow, um,” Isak starts, schooling his face into one of innocent surprise instead of panic. “You know, I thought this tasted funny. I must have gotten Sasha’s coffee. She’s another one of the interns and was there in front of me. She’s constantly flirting with the barista and I guess it’s finally paid off.”

“Huh,” Nina says, “You’ll have to let her know she’s got an admirer.”

Isak nods, relieved that Nina seems to have bought it. It’s also in that moment that the nurse comes out and calls their name. 

Isak offers Nina his free hand and she takes it. They follow the nurse back to their room and Nina settles herself on the table, Isak at her side. 

The nurse runs through the initial questions, making sure everything is set for Dr. Hansen. when she’s finished, she thanks them and tells them Dr. Hansen will be in shortly. 

Nina rests her head against Isak’s chest as they wait in comfortable silence. Isak mindlessly plays with Nina’s soft hair, trying to ignore the way the cup in his hand burns him with guilt.

Dr. Hansen comes in after a firm knock, greeting them with a warm smile. He shakes Isak’s hand and rests a hand on Nina’s shoulder in greeting before sitting down on his rolling stool.

“Now, I understand that you two are trying for a baby,” Dr. Hansen says. “That’s wonderful.”

“It is,” Nina says, looking to Isak with a smile. “It would be a bit more exciting if we were actually having some success.”

Nina laughs lightly and Isak fidgets, trying not to look too uncomfortable. 

“How long have you been trying?” Dr. Hansen asks, putting on his glasses and opening Nina’s file on his lap.

“Um,” Nina looks to Isak. “I stopped taking my birth control about four months ago? We stopped using condoms after we got married and to be honest, I was never super consistent with taking my birth control, so we’ve been open to the chance, but we more recently decided to actively _try.”_

Isak nods to her encouragingly, taking her hand and squeezing it. What she says is all true - though Isak always thought they would not have really been ready to welcome a child when he was still in school. He just told himself if it was meant to happen, it would. 

Now he just doesn’t really know what to think.

“Have either of you had a fertility test before?” Dr. Hansen asks. “There’s nothing on file.”

“We have not,” Nina says. “That’s pretty much why we scheduled this appointment. We were hoping you’d be able to help us with that.”

“I definitely can. I’ll just need some samples and then we’ll send them off to the lab. Are you both okay with that?” Dr. Hansen says, looking between them both.

Isak and Nina share a look and nod. 

“Perfect!” Dr. Hansen says. “Let’s get started on that, then.”

A few minutes later, Isak is in a room filled with dirty magazines and a small screen which he turns on and finds, yep, porn. Honestly, just the knowledge that many men have come in here _(quite literally)_ before him to make their donation does not help the situation go any faster. 

Isak closes his eyes and undoes his pants, resorting to his own spank bank material to help him through. It goes relatively quick after that, and once Isak’s filled his small cup, he does up his flies and exits the room.

Just as Isak is about to throw away his coffee cup after draining the dregs, he stops himself and takes out his phone. Isak quickly stores the number scrawled there before he can stop himself, knowing he can delete it later.

Isak tosses the cup in the garbage and drops off his cup with the nurse before rejoining his wife, knowing he should feel lighter now that they’re going to get some answers, but he actually just feels one hundred times more weighted down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it through Part I! 
> 
> As always, your comments, predictions, and thoughts are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> We've got three more parts to go, so remember, this is only the beginning. So many crazy things to come ;) 
> 
> thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well. Hope you like it so far and are excited to join me on this crazy ride to come!
> 
> Comments and feedback are always welcomed (and greatly appreciated <3)
> 
> See you all tomorrow!


End file.
